justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Me And My Broken Heart
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 3 |pc = / |gc = Orange/Pink |lc = Orange |pictos = 92 |nowc = BrokenHeart |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Céline Baron (P2) }}"Me And My Broken Heart" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers This routine is performed by a duet of a man and a woman. P1 P1, a man with neatly combed black hair, wears a blue shirt with black suspenders, red pants, brown socks, and orange shoes. P2 P2, a woman with long, flowing brown hair, wears an orange blouse, a cranberry-colored skirt, and black stockings. Her hot pink heeled shoes, and hat are almost the same color as her skirt. Brokenheart coach 1.png|P1 Brokenheart coach 2.png|P2 problem_mashup_coach_1.png|P1 (from Problem s Mashup) problem_mashup_coach_2.png|P2 (from Problem s Mashup) Background The background seems to be a blurred-out scene from reality that has skyscrapers and buildings. The buildings occasionally blur out so much that they turn into a screen of colorful lights. The lights seem to form patterns like hearts. Also, in some parts of the song, the background turns completely dark and rain starts to fall. Water droplets also seem to cover the camera lens at some points during the rainstorm. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly make a semi-circle with your right arm. Brokenheart gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Brokenheart gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Me And My Broken Heart appears in the following Mashup: * Problem (Lovers Duet) Trivia *Backgrounds from the real world appear in some moments, similar to Gentleman. *"And then some" is misinterpreted as "In this song" in the first verse, and "Oh why" is misinterpreted as "A while". *P2’s outfit is the same as Follow Me, but with different colors. *In the icon of Problem’s Mashup, P1's pants are blue instead of orange, and P2's collar is blue instead of red. However, this does not happen in the actual Mashup. **This was also the case for a Valentine’s Day post by @justdancegame.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/566672266994282496/photo/1 **Additionally, both coaches are heavily sped up in Problem (Mashup). *This song won in the Favorite Duo category in the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 *In a fan kit that Ubisoft released that was supposed to include only items, a pictogram from this song was accidentally put into the said fan kit. *The pictograms have the opposite color of each other. *In the concept art, P1 s collar is turquoise instead of cobalt blue, and P2 s hat is dark gray instead of red. Gallery Game Files Brokenheart cover generic.png|''Me And My Broken Heart'' Brokenheart cover albumcoach.png| album coach brokenheart_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 204.png|P2 s avatar hohoho_sh.png|The pictogram included in the fankit In-Game Screenshot Brokenheart_jd2015_menu.png|''Me And My Broken Heart'' on the menu Brokenheart_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Brokenheart_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Brokenheart announcement.jpg|Announcement Brokenheart valentines day.jpg|Valentine s Day card Justdanceawards favoriteduo winner.jpg| Awards Favorite Duo winner Behind the Scenes Brokenheart concept art.png|Concept art Others Mambh.jpg|Teaser thumbnail Brokenheart thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Brokenheart thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Brokenheart gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay Videos Official Music Video Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart (Official Video) Teasers Me And My Broken Heart - Gameplay Teaser (US) Me And My Broken Heart - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015 Me And My Broken Heart with challengers 5 stars ps4 camera PS4 舞力全开2015 (11)Me and My Broken Heart -Rixton 五星评价 Me And My Broken Heart (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Promotional Content Me and My Broken Heart - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Céline Baron Category:Thibaut Orsoni